1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical toy, more particular to a toy with self-electrical generator to generate electrical power to drive the musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A musical toy currently on the market, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a spiral spring 12 linked to a spindle 11, whereas by pulling a pulling ring 10, the spindle 11 spins to compress the spiral spring 12, when releasing the pull ring 10, the restoring force of the spiral spring 12 rotates the spindle 11 to link a gear box 13 to activate a sound device 14 to broadcast sounds, thus attracts a user""s attention. A later device is to install lighting devices, which requires a battery 16 and a switch 17 to operate its function, which device has increased cost and makes the structure complicated.
In view of this and many other shortcomings, the inventor has derived the present invention.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a self-electric power generator to activate the lighting devices of the toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-electric power generator, which uses mechanic movement to generate electric power, thus saves energy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-electric power generator, which is easy to install and safe in use.